Pabo
by xiofranklen794
Summary: Oh Sehun yang sedang menjalankan bisnis di Negeri Sakura Jepang yang harus pulang karena kebodohannya- atau karena ke khawatirannya yang berlebih kepada istri tercinta [Warning- Yaoi, HUNHAN]


**Xiofranklen**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 ** __Pabo__**

 **Oh Sehun** **and Oh Luhan**

 _Summary : Oh Sehun yang sedang menjalankan bisnis di Negeri Sakura Jepang yang harus pulang karena kebodohannya_ \- atau karena ke khawatirannya yang berlebih kepada istri tercinta

 **Warning, Yaoi, Typo(S)]** _Because i'am a queen typo_

 _Ide sepenuhnya hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lain mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan_

 **TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA!**

 **Happy reading.**

Oh Sehun berada di Jepang

Oh Luhan berada di Seoul Korea

 ** _21/10/2017_**

 **Message To Sexy Mommy From Sugar Daddy 8.00am**

Sugar Daddy : _Lu_ :'(

Sexy Mommy : _Ap?_

Sugar Daddy : _Kau masih marah padaku? :"(_

Sexy Mommy : _Y_

Sexy Mommy : _Dan_ _aku membenci emoticon mu!_

Sugar Daddy : _Sungguh Lu aku tak bermaksut mengabaikan mu seperti itu maafkan aku_ _sayang_ , aku benar-benar sibuk kemarin ︶︿︶

Sexy Mommy : _Enyahkau!!_

Sugar Daddy : _Mianhae Babeku_ T_T

Sexy Mommy : _Berhenti menggunakan emoticon seperti itu Oh Sehun!!! itu menjijikan sekalih. Kau terlihat seperti anak alay baru menetas, muka mu yang sedatar jalan tol cipularang di buat semenyedihkan itu, astaga.. mual sekali, aku ingin muntah rasanya_

Sugar Daddy : _A-apa kau mual? muntah-muntah?_?

Sugar Daddy : _Are you oke dear?_

Sugar Daddy : _Kata eomma ku jika ada seseorang yang mual dan muntah-muntah di pagi hari dan sangat sensitif dalam segala hal, itu tandanya sedang_ _ngidam dan gejala-gejala itu terjadi kepada orang yang sedang mengandung adik bayi_

Sugar Daddy : _Lu aku gemetar.._

Sugar Daddy : _Luhan are you realy serious?_

Sugar Daddy : _Kau hamil sayang_

Sugar Daddy : _Astaga.. astaga.. astaga.. apakan ini hanya sebuah mimpi *memukupipisendiri* aaww... Lu ini sakit, jadi aku sedang tidak bermimpi sekarang_

Sugar Daddy : _Ya tuhan!! apa aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah tertampan sedunia??_

Sugar Daddy : _Dan aku akan mengalahkan si tonggos Wu beserta alien Park itu.. yuhuu aku bahagia sekali..._

Sugar Daddy : _Akhirnya kerja keras ku selama ini membuahkan hasil yang fantastic_

Sugar Daddy : _Terimakasih sayang aku sangat bahagia kau jangan khawatir aku akan bertanggung jawab dunia akhirat_ _kepada mu dan adik bayi_

Sugar Daddy : _Aku berjanji sayang_

Sexy Mommy : _Shinting._

 ** _Sexy Mommy Off_**

Sugar Daddy : _Kau pasti sedang merona hee..._

Suggar Daddy : _Kenapa kau_ _tak bilang, apa kau ingin memberiku kejutan? Aku benar-benar terkejut Lu, aku sangat bahagia sayang_

Sugar Daddy : _Tunggu aku pulang Luhan, bersabarlah._

Sugar Daddy : _Aku akan membuatkan pesta yang sangat meriah_

 **.**

 **.**

 **21/10/2017**

 **Massege To Sexy Mommy From Sugar Daddy 11.00pm**

Sugar Daddy : _Selamat siang isteriku yang cantik.._

Sugar Daddy : _Apa kau sudah makan siang? bagaimana dengan harimu? apa semua berjalan dengan baik?_

Sugar Daddy : _Apa adik bayi baik-baik saja?_

Sugar Daddy : _Apa adik bayi membuat eommanya repot atau kesakitan?_

Sugar Daddy : _Aku akan memulai rapat sebentar lagi babe_

 **.**

 **.**

 **12.40** **pm**

Sugar Daddy : _Aku baru selesai rapat Lu_

Sugar Daddy : _Aku harap kau selalu baik calon eomma yang cantik_

 **.**

 **1.15pm**

Sugar Daddy : _Kenapa kau tak membalas ku?_

Suga Daddy : _Apa kau sangat sibuk, sampai tak sempat membalas chat dari suamimu yang tampan ini?_

Sugar Daddy : _Tolong jawab aku sayang, aku sangat khawatir_

 ** _-Sugar Daddy Call Sexy Mommy Failed_**

 ** _-Sugar Daddy Call Sexy Mommy Failed_**

 ** _-Sugar Daddy Call Sexy Mommy Failed_**

 **1.56pm**

Sugar Daddy : _Luhan, sayang, kau dimana??_

Sugar Daddy : _Jangan membuat ku berbuat nekad Lu!!_

Sugar Daddy : Oh Luhan!

 **Sexy Mommy Online**

Sexy Mommy : _Idiot kenapa berisik sekali!!_

Sugar Daddy : _Astaga_ _kau dari mana saja Lu, kenapa baru memberi kabar? kau baik-baik saja sayang? kau sedang dimana sekarang?_

Sexy Mommy : _Aku berada di rumah sakit, dan aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau sangat cerewet Oh Sehun!_

Sexy Mommy : _Dan aku sangat sibuk, jadi berhentilah bertingkah seolah aku mempunyai penyakit tulang yang langka sekali tersenggol rapuh._

Sugar Daddy : _Rumah sakit!!!!?_

 ** _-Sugar Daddy Call To Sexy Mommy Failed_**

Sugar Daddy : _Angkat sayang_!!

Sugar Daddy : _Luhan kau benar-benar_

 **.**

 **2.47pm**

 **Asahikawa Airport Jepang**

Sugar Daddy : _Lu sebentar lagi aku take off_

Sugar Daddy : _Bertahanlah sebentar lagi sayang_

Sexy Mommy : _Take off?_

Sexy Mommy : _Kau sudah pulang? bukankah kau masih lima hari lagi disana_

Sugar Daddy : _Aku membatalkan kontrak ku, untuk menenui sayang, apa yang kau rasa sekarang?_

Sugar Daddy : _A_ _pa adik bayi sangat nakal, sampai eommanya kesakitan?_

Sexy Mommy : _Adik bayi? kesakitan??_

Sexy Mommy : _Apamaksudmu Oh Sehun?_

Sugar Daddy : _Kau kan hamil Lu, dan kau sekarang di rawat di rumah sakitkan? apa semua baik-baik saja? kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku, aku benar-benar takut sayang:"(_

Sexy Mommy : ...

Sugar Daddy : _Mana yang sakit sayang, aku akan menyembukannya saat berada disana nanti, bertahan Lu ku mohon:""_

Sexy Mommy : _Kau makan dengan apa disana, apa disana kau terlalu banyak makan_ _'micin'_ _hingga menjadi sangat idiot seperti ini!?_

Sexy Mommy : _Apa disana kau bergaul dengan 'Om Zaman now' ??!!!_

Sugar Daddy : _Apa maksut Luhanie?_

Sexy Mommy : _Aku tidak hamil, dan aku tidak di rawat di rumah sakit, atau apalah yang kau fikirkan sekarang. Jelas aku di rumah sakit, apa kau lupa jika istrimu ini seorang dokter yang harus selalu berada di rumah sakit. Dan jelas aku sangat marah pada mu, karena kau sangat BODOH!!_

Sexy Mommy : _Pabo!!_

Sugar Daddy : _Jadi tidak ada benih ku di dalam perut mu?_

Sexy Mommy : _Benih kepala mu!!_

Sugar Daddy : _Aku tidak jadi menjadi ayah terkeren sedunia_

Sugar Daddy : _Luhan hati ku hancur sangat hancur_

Sexy Mommy : _Bodo amatt!!!!!!_

 **End**

 _Tau ini jelek banget, maaf yaa maaf:((_

 _disini kenapa sehun alay plus pabo bet dah HAHAHAHA_

 _yang uda baca 'sepasang sepatu' bakal apdet paling cepet nanti sore doain aja yaa, mood kadang suka berubah_

 _hhs masi semangatkah, jangan percaya berita hoax itu!!!!:))_

 _tetep jadi hhs yang dewasa, yang bisa nyikapin semua masalah dengan tenang((:_

 _review yakkk di tunggu sayang_

 _ **p.s :** panggil aku 'bep' aja biar berasa lebih deket yekan:v_


End file.
